No need to say goodbye
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: Whatever


Disclaimer = Bleach : Kubo Tite

The Call : Regina Spektor

**The Call**

_It's started out as a feeling_

_Which than grew into a quite hope_

_Which then grew into a quite thought_

_Which than group into a quite word_

"Ichigo!"

"Please don't panic, Kuchiki-san. We are trying to save his life." Said Unohana.

Rukia didn't want to quite. Her eyes full of panic because Ichigo's condition. Because, he saved her live from Aizen's last action. Because her.

"Ichigo… Open your eyes… Please…"

_And then the word grow louder- louder_

_Till it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

"What will I do? I.. I wounded too . But, it's nothing with Ichigo's sacrifice…" Rukia said it to herself.

Slowly, she walked to Ichigo. Unohana didn't obscure her. Rukia sat at the strawberry boy's body. And whispered,

"Why did you safe me?"

"Because I…love you…"

_Just because everything changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who you friends are_

_As you head up high to the war_

Rukia surprised at the words. And her eyes saw Ichigo's eyes. They were opening.

"Are you.. serious?"

"Why I said it, if I don't serious, Idiot?"

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

"Nah, we are ready to go!" Ukitake told them.

"Toushiro! Protect your girlfriend Momo!" Ichigo shouted at the shortest captain.

Hitsugaya got blushed. And just said, "Damn you." While Hinamori chuckled.

"Let's go." Byakuya walked at the door.

"Hei..Hei! Byakuya! Can't you say goodbye to us?" Ichigo said it while his hand was waving at him.

Byakuya sighed. "Goodbye."

"He is too cool. Isn't he?" whispered Orihime to Ishida.

Ishida just nodded and fixed his glasses. Suddenly, Nemu walked at Ishida.

"What do you want?" Ishia asked her.

"I just want to say goodbye. And thank you for all."

"You're welcome. I hope you'll alright with your mad father."

Nemu chuckled. And she went back to her father.

"Oi! Ichigo! Remember! I'll not lose at you! FOREVER!" Renji screamed.

"And I'll not too!!" Ikkaku screamed too.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO SAID I'LL LOSE FROM YOU?!!" Ichigo shouted.

While the three started to arguments, the time already came. Ikkaku went back with his girlfriend, Nemu. Renji walked at Ichigo.

"Say goodbye to her." Whispered Renji.

Ichigo surprised, and he sighed.

"Yeah."

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Ichigo slowly walked towards Rukia. And slowly began the last conversation.

"Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia didn't say anything. And she walked towards the door without say anything.

"GOODBYE, RUKIA! I LOVE YOU!!!" Ichigo shouted as the door started to close.

"Baka, I love you too!" Rukia said it. And the door closed.

Chad sighed. "They already go."

And the wars already finish. And all already finish.

Now…

BRUUGH..

"Uugh! What kind of teacher that was?! The test was very difficult to 2nd grade student of Senior High!" Ichigo drops his body to his bed. And he sees the sky.

"It has been one year since the farewell." He thinks.

Suddenly, he feels the familiar reiatsu. The orange head wakes up and looks his room.

And like the past, a hole appears in his room. Then someone goes out from the hole.

"Long times not see..."

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Ichigo shocks. He doesn't believe his eyes. The petite body, the same black hair, is already in front of him.

"Are you very surprise? Yeah, soul society decided that we need you and your friend to become our alliance So-"

Rukia stops her word when she feels two arms around her.

"So, we will meet again?" whispered Ichigo slowly.

"Yes."

"It's good."

"Who say it doesn't good?!"

Ichigo frees his hug and start to argue.

"Is that is a greeting to someone after long time?!"

"Huh?! I was just saying that."

"Yeah! But, it was annoying! Damn you! Chappy jerk!

"DON'T INSULT MY LOVE CHAPPY!"

And that afternoon, the usual argument starts again.

_Let your memories go stronger-stronger_

_Till they before your eyes_

_You're come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye…_


End file.
